The End Begins
by Marwana
Summary: The world is about to end and Harry and Tom are stuck together in Hogwarts. Challenge from AO3: Prompt Night 10; 21.12.12 by Isys Skeeter. 'Tom and Harry face the end of the world together' OOC, non-graphic slash, HP/LV, rating T


_Still bored and still unable to write even a single word down for my other stories... add the fact that this was supposed to be some free time for me so I actually had time to write and hoped that I would get some ideas now instead of when I need to study... yeah my week sucked..._

_Anyway: this is for the Prompt Night 10 (21.12.12) by IsysSkeeter (known on ff . net as Isys Skeeter). The challenge was (and I quote): 'tom and harry face the end of the world together'._

_So hereby._

_Before you read it: orbital eccentricity = a parameter that determines the amount by which its orbit around another body deviates from a perfect circle. (yeah, that's from wikipedia... when I needed to learn about it the teacher drew circles and ovals on the blackboard...)._  
_No, Pluto and Earth can't meet the way I describe it below... Pluto and Neptune can but it's more probable that Pluto'll become a new moon to Neptune if that were to happen... it has a bigger mass or something along those lines (I'm not an astrologer so I don't really know... I do know something about the whole thing with the Maya's though :P )_

_**Warnings:** non graphic slash... I tried to write it but I simply couldn't... so use your imagination! And of course: OOC and 'End of the world'._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, those rights belong to their respective owners. I do own the spelling and grammar mistakes :P_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Spells"  
_  
**oOoOoOo  
**  
The good thing was that the Maya's were wrong and the world _didn't_ end on 21-12-2012. The bad thing was that it was going to end _right now_.  
And not in a spectacular way either. No meteorite the size of Australia that was about to hit the Gulf of Mexico. No Sun that was about to implode. No angry gods that decided that humankind wasn't worthy of the Earth. No evil aliens that needed another, cleaner planet so they could live a better life. No human-made diseases that escaped the muggle laboratories. No epic war between muggles and wizards in which the muggles had fired off all their nuclear weapons at the wizards in an attempt to wipe them out. And last but not least, no, the Earth was also not about to be blown to pieces by a gigantic, artificial moon.

Harry huffed out an annoyed sigh as he watched the slow-motion image of the dwarf planet Pluto slamming into the Earth over and over again.  
No, the world was about to end because the orbital eccentricity of both Pluto and the Earth had changed in such a way that the Earth's orbital shape was completely round – which should be impossible – and Pluto's orbital shape had elongated in such a way that it actually _crossed_ Earth's orbit around the Sun.  
Harry had managed to understand about three words of that when Hermione had tried to explain it to him. Luckily for him she had explained it again with the help of some drawings. Afterwards, he wished she hadn't.

The war – which had started to drag on and on because they just couldn't find the last horcrux and Voldemort just kept returning no matter how many times they killed him – had been stopped immediately as the people who had still family left wanted to spend the last couple of days, or hours if they were really unlucky, with their loved ones. Sides suddenly didn't matter anymore.  
Harry really couldn't blame them.

Sadly enough, he had no one left. The Weasleys had apologized but had claimed that they wanted to spend it together – even Fleur wasn't invited and she was _married_ to Bill and actually carrying their _third_ child. Hermione had been dragged into hiding with her parents. Luna wasn't even around to begin with as her father had pulled her out of school the moment the war had started – a little more than a decade ago – to hunt some kind of weird creature no one had ever heard of. Neville and his grandmother had decided to spend their last moments in St. Mungo's with his parents. And well, he wasn't really close to anyone else and he really _didn't_consider the Dursley's his loved ones.

In the end he had decided to spend his last moments in Hogwarts. It was the one place he had always seen as his home, the one place that held some fond memories.  
It was just his luck that he wasn't the _only_ one who had decided to spend his last moments in Hogwarts. He really should have known better though, as Dumbledore had stated time and again before he had chosen to die that _he _also saw Hogwarts as his true home.

And now he was stuck in Hogwarts for the last moments of his life with an insane Dark Lord and no way out.  
He wondered if he would still be alive when the world was about to end.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
The first time they had actually bumped into each other was about fifty minutes after Harry had arrived. He had quickly dropped his luggage off at the Gryffindor tower before he had made his way over towards the kitchens to get something to eat. The house elves were still in Hogwarts – they had never left to be exact – and they were always willing to make whatever the person wanted to eat. No one knew where the food came from but no one had complained.

He had just tickled the pear and was about to step into the kitchen when a noise behind him had startled him and he had turned around as quickly as he could – his wand of course drawn. Sadly enough, he had just raised his leg to step over the rather huge doorstep so he hit his knee against the frame of the picture and went down in a flurry of comfortable robes and painful limbs.

"How is it that you've managed to stay alive for so long if you're so incredibly clumsy?" a very familiar and unwanted voice drawled from somewhere behind him as Harry scrambled back on his feet to face Voldemort, his head bright red.  
Voldemort had changed, but Harry had already heard that from other people who had faced him in this new form. Somehow Voldemort managed to get his _human _form back and he appeared now as a forty-something version of the Tom Riddle that Harry had met in his second year.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he snapped back as he raised his wand and pointed it at the other, "what are you doing here and how did you get past the wards?"  
"The world is ending, I rather not spend it with those useless, spineless creatures that call themselves my followers," Voldemort said mildly as he studied Harry," and that wand is completely unnecessary. I'm not going to kill or harm you. Now if you don't mind, I was on my way to ask the house elves for something to eat for lunch so if you mind stepping out of the doorway and into the kitchens…"

"Like I would want to join _you_," Harry sneered at the man as he carefully inched away from the opening and back into the corridor that led towards the man staircase. His wand was pointed at the other man the whole time. He would eat later when the Dark Lord had left.

Voldemort just shrugged and stepped into the already open kitchen. The picture closed itself behind him.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
The second time they bumped into each other, it was literally. It was just a couple of hours after the happenings near the kitchen and – after Voldemort had left and Harry had finally eaten something – he had spent a couple of hours just flying around. But the slight drizzle that had fallen the entire day had turned into heavy, pounding raindrops and the wind had picked up until he had barely managed to stay on his broom.  
So he had made his way back into the castle, dropped his broom and soaked clothing off in the room he had chosen as his before he took a long and hot shower to warm up again.

After the shower he has decided that since he had nothing else to do – as the war had come to an end he didn't need to train to stay in shape and he couldn't go outside because of the weather – he might as well see if new books about Quidditch had been written.

So he strolled lazily towards the library and entered it in search of his favourite subject.  
It didn't take him very long to find the section he was looking for and saw just as quickly – to his utter delight – that there were indeed some new books written about his favourite sport ever. Some were even written by the players he admired so much.

He carefully removed all of the books he had yet to read from their spots on the bookshelves – seven in total – and quickly made his way towards the nearest reading lounge. The reading lounge had been proposed by some teacher a couple of years before the war started to make sure that if someone wanted to read in silence – but didn't want to sit on the hard, merciless wooden chairs the library was known for – there was a space to do just that. The library had two lounges, one in the main part and one in the Restricted Area.  
Harry hadn't seen the use for it when it was first explained but now he could admit readily that he was glad that someone came up with the idea. The couches were far more comfortable than the Gryffindor common room chairs could ever be.

He was about to turn the corner of the last bookcases before the lounge corner when he bumped into something he hadn't seen from behind his rather large stack of books and fell on the ground quit hard. His books were scattered around him. A similar thud – and softer thuds of books hitting the ground – sounded from the opposite direction at about the same time as he landed on his behind so he glared at whatever he had walked into.  
Only to snort softly as he noticed that he hadn't walked into _something_ but rather into _someone_.

"Good job Potter," the man snapped at him as he turned his red eyes towards the ceiling in annoyance, "do you have any idea how rare those books are?"  
"It doesn't really matter, now does it," Harry pointed out dryly as he studied the books the other had dropped in curiosity. They did look old. The binding was made out of thick leather, there was no title, the pages were yellowed and there were stains visible on both the leather and the pages he could see.  
"The world is going to end in a couple of days and you worry about your precious books?" Harry snorted.  
"It's better than thinking about the fact that I'm going to _die_ and my horcruxes can't protect me," Voldemort sneered right back. His face was hard and stony and his mouth was pressed in a grim line. But it were the eyes that truly spoke of his fear of death and the helplessness he felt because he couldn't do _anything _about the fact that he was going to die.

Harry watched as he rose from where he had fallen after he had bumped into him. He picked his old books up from the ground and continued towards the lounge.  
He pouted and whined softly as he noticed where the man was going before he too rose from ground and collected his books. He hesitated for a couple of minutes before he decided that the chairs in the Gryffindor common room mightn't be as good as the couches in the lounge but at least Voldemort wasn't there.

So he returned to the common room and started on his first book.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
The third time they bumped into each other was after dinner when it had turned dark outside. Harry had decided that he wanted to see Pluto for himself – as models were nice, but nothing could beat the real deal – so he had made his way up towards the highest, open spot of the castle: the Astronomy Tower.  
He had walked towards the edge of the tower as soon as he had reached it and sat down to stare up at the night sky.

The stars and the moon were truly beautiful to see and there were quite a few constellations visible that night but all his attention was on the large, round dwarf planet that would hit the Earth in a couple of days.  
It was fascinating to watch the planet as he could see every crater and mountain – or volcano – from his spot. Sadly enough he knew quite well that the fact that he could see it with the naked eye meant that the planet was too close by the Earth to be healthy for either planet.  
Briefly he wondered if there were living beings on Pluto too and if they felt just as helpless.

"It's quite fascinating," someone murmured behind him, "that of all the planets that could have hit the Earth it is the one that is demoted to a _dwarf planet_."  
Harry had stiffened as soon as the voice had sounded and he edged slightly away as the owner of the voice dropped down beside him.  
"Does it really matter?" He responded almost tiredly, "even if it had been Jupiter, we still would've died."

"It is strange," Voldemort continued as if he hadn't heard him, "I've always feared death but now that it is inevitable I'm no longer afraid."  
Harry sucked in a shocked breath and turned towards the other man. Voldemort looked differently than he had in the afternoon. He seemed more relaxed and the hard look from earlier had disappeared. His eyes too had changed. They no longer reflected that fear, instead they showed the calmness the man felt.  
"Good for you," Harry muttered as he turned back to watch Pluto.

They sat in silence for some time – both studying either each other or the dwarf planet above them – before Harry remembered exactly who his companion was. He left quickly after that.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
The fourth and last time they bumped into each other was the weirdest and the most awkward one of the four.  
After Harry had left the Astronomy Tower he had decided that he might as well try and get some sleep. Not that he needed it but ever since he had found out that there was a prophecy that stated that he either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by the man he had the wish to die in his sleep.  
Since the Earth was about to hit Pluto – or the other way around, it didn't really matter – the chance that he would never wake up again after he had fallen asleep had increased. So he could finally die the way he had always wanted to die. In his sleep.  
Of course, there was a rather large chance that he would simply wake up the moment the Earth hit Pluto, but that was beside the point.

The only problem was that he just couldn't sleep. He had turned and tossed in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory for what felt like hours but he was still as wide awake as he had been mere hours ago.

After ten more minutes of tossing and turning he finally huffed in defeat, threw the covers of his body and scrambled out of the bed.  
He stood at the side of his bed for a couple of seconds as he contemplated if he should visit the kitchens for warm milk or if he should visit the prefects' bathroom for a long nice soaking before he decided that he could have the bath before he would get some milk.

As he slept in nothing more than a pair of pyjama bottoms he quickly threw on a shirt – as the castle wasn't quite as warm as it was outside – and a pair of socks and shoes before he hesitated as he looked at his wand. In the end he shrugged and grabbed it before he made his way out if the dorm room before he left the Gryffindor Tower altogether.  
He quickly strode through the hallway and the many corridors towards the prefects' bathroom, not even trying to hide. No one else was in the castle except for Voldemort and he expected that the Dark Lord was either asleep or once again reading his ancient books.

He spoke the password as soon as he neared the entrance of the bathroom and stepped inside the moment the entrance had fully opened for him.  
The bathroom hadn't changed since his visit in his fourth year and he was glad it hadn't. Everything around him had changed after that year so it was nice to see that _some_things had stayed the same.

He made his way over to the many tabs and opened them all before he undressed – he kept his wand near him – and slid in the warm water. After the bath was filled to the brim he picked his wand up from where he had placed it and with a flick of his wrist the tabs closed. He placed his wand back on the ground before he relaxed back against the warm, smooth marble of the only bench in the bath and closed his eyes.

**oOo  
**  
He had no idea how long he had lain there, just enjoying the warm water, when noise sounded from just outside of the bathroom and the entrance opened. His eyes shot open as he quickly looked around for something, _anything_, to hide behind but by then it was already too late and Voldemort had fully entered the bathroom. The bubbles had disappeared long ago and it was only due to magic that the water was still warm.

Harry groaned in dismay as he remembered that he still had his wand near him and he quickly grabbed behind him in an attempt to find it. But Voldemort was faster and by the time he finally found it he was blocked from picking it up by the foot that Voldemort had placed on it.

"Give me back my wand!" he exclaimed angrily as he gave some fruitless tugs at it before he released it and turned around on the bench so he could glare up at the man.  
"I don't think I will," Voldemort said amused as he bent over and picked his wand up before he walked towards his clothes and dropped it on top of it, "if you want it you'll have to get it."  
"Like Hell!" Harry growled as he turned back around to lean against the marble once more.

It was silent for a couple of minutes as he sulked. It was only after those minutes that he realised that he no longer heard the rustling of clothes.  
He peered over his shoulder towards the place where he had last seen Voldemort only to turn his head back forward as he noticed that the man was still there. Only naked this time. He quickly dunked his bright red head under water in an attempt to cool his head off and to make sure that Voldemort couldn't see the fact that he had seen him.

A muted splash reached him even under water and he squeaked as he realised what it meant. Only to cough as water entered his mouth and his lungs. He quickly broke through the water to gulp as much air in as he could while coughing all the water out of his lungs before he made his way back towards the marble bench and sat down.

"What are you doing?" he finally managed to splutter out as he glared at an amused Dark Lord.  
"Taking a bath," Voldemort answered calmly with a smirk as he swam towards him.  
"Are you stalking me?" Harry demanded warily as he tried to ignore the way the man was watching him. For some reason he was being watched like he was the last piece of meat – and amusing meat at that – on the planet.  
"Would you believe me if I said 'no'?" Voldemort said smoothly as he said down beside him on the stone bench. Just like all those years ago Harry shuffled away, only for Voldemort to follow him.  
"Why would I believe you?" Harry asked as he was driven into a corner, "and stay away from me!"  
"In that case: yes, I'm stalking you," Voldemort drawled amused as he stopped moving and reclined back against the marble, about an inch away from him.

Harry dove of the bench and into the deeper water to get away from Voldemort. He managed to swim the entire way towards the other side of the bath under water and the moment he reached it he broke through the water surface and turned back around to face the bench. Only to groan as he noticed that it was empty and that the man himself was neither out of the water nor were his clothes gone.

Harry quickly looked around to see if he could spy him somewhere when the soap tabs suddenly turned on. Harry blinked slightly at the bubbles that started to appear before he remembered that he _should_ be searching the bath for Voldemort.  
After a couple of minutes – in which he still hadn't found the man – he decided that it was safer to leave the bath altogether and try to get some sleep. So he started to move back towards the bench to get out of the bath.

He was halfway towards the bench when arms suddenly slipped around his waist and he squeaked as he was forced to stop.  
"Got you now Harry," a voice purred in his ear as he was guided towards the area where they could stand. He struggled against the tight hold on his waist but he couldn't free himself no matter what he tried.

The moment they reached the area the arms released him and Harry immediately tried to get away towards the edge of the bath to get out. He had just managed to reach it when he was suddenly pressed with his stomach against the marble edge. Two arms came up to cage him so he couldn't escape as the body behind him pressed closer against him.  
"As I said before: caught you," Voldemort murmured as he traced the shell of his ear with his lips, "now what to do with you?"  
"How about letting me go?" Harry said slightly breathlessly – which was _entirely_ from the fact that he was pushed against the marble – as he squirmed to get away from the teasing touches.  
"Hmmm, no," the man said before he grasped his earlobe in his mouth and nibbled at it.

"Tell me, Harry, are you a virgin?" Voldemort continued as he moved his mouth lower to suckle and nip at the back of his neck and shoulder.  
"Why should I tell you?" Harry spat through clenched lips.  
"Just _curiosity_," Voldemort drawled before he suddenly moved away and spun Harry around, "it doesn't really matter much."  
And then he pressed his thin lips against Harry's slightly plumper ones. It was chaste but Harry tried to pull his head back. The hand that immediately rose to keep his head in place made it impossible to move away at all. Harry's breath quickened as he panicked.

Harry made a soft distressed sound in the back of his throat as he found that he couldn't escape _and_ desperately needed to breath.  
Voldemort released him not long after that, an amused glint in his eyes that accompanied emotions far more unreadable.  
Harry had just managed to get his lungs to work normally again before Voldemort dove in again and pressed his lips against Harry's once again. This time he opened his mouth almost immediately and sucked lightly on Harry's bottom lip until Harry, with a soft choked sound, let him suck his bottom lip into his mouth entirely.

After some time Voldemort released his bottom lip and pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth entirely. Harry made a soft shocked sound as Voldemort dominated his mouth completely before he relaxed into his hold.  
After a couple of seconds Voldemort retracted his tongue into his own mouth before he leaned back slightly to take the sight before him in. Harry's lips were swollen and bruised, he looked dazed and his eyes had darkened slightly.

"I know that you're not a complete virgin but I also now that you've never been with a man before so I'll say it only now and only once," Voldemort said softly as he leaned in slightly and rubbed his nose against Harry's as he moved his leg slightly to see if Harry would be interested in more, "if you want to stop you'll have to say it now. If not, I suggest we take it elsewhere."  
Harry remained silent as the minutes ticked by but in the end he nodded.

"Good," Voldemort purred as he leaned in once more to press his lips lightly against Harry's once again before he moved away altogether, "let's go to my room then shall we?"

**oOo  
**  
Afterwards Voldemort cleaned them up with a quick spell before he spooned Harry from behind.  
Harry just blinked sleepily at him from over his shoulder and Voldemort pressed a soft kiss against his nose.  
"Sleep," he murmured softly as he threw his arm over his waist, "I'll make sure you won't wake if the world is to end."  
Harry made a soft sleepy noise as he wiggled closer to the body behind him.

Voldemort summoned his wand from where he had placed it just after they had arrived in his chambers and gently placed it against Harry's temple.  
"_Dormus_," he whispered softly and he felt Harry relax against him completely. As soon as he was convinced that Harry was fully under the influence of the spell he summoned a specific sleeping potions that would let him sleep for a couple of days towards him and knocked it back in a single go.  
"Good night, my little love," he whispered softly into Harry's ear, "I'll see you on the other side."

He felt himself slip into the arms of Morpheus soon after.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
It was a couple of hours later that Pluto and Earth hit each other. People ran around in panic as the air became too thin to be breathable and the temperature dropped until the water in the air froze solid.

In a castle not far from the small village of Hogsmeade two persons lay contently on a bed in each other's arms, both deeply asleep even though the world ended around them in frozen water and colliding planets.

Neither woke, not when the temperature dropped to below comfortable and not when the air was no longer breathable.

The castle around them creaked and groaned angrily as the water disappeared from the cement and the very stones and the walls and ceilings collapsed around them but they still stayed asleep.

A large block of stone hit them and not long after that the whole castle collapsed on top of them.  
Around them every single building in Hogsmeade and even farther away collapsed before it was all covered in ice.

People and animals died left and right and still the couple wouldn't wake up.

**oOo  
**  
Harry woke up slowly to the feeling of the sunlight on his face and a warm body spooning him.  
A hand softly stroked his stomach while a mouth pressed soft kisses against his bare shoulders and neck.  
He lazily opened his eyes, only to blink as he noticed that this was neither the room he had fallen asleep in, nor was the light quite right.  
"Something has changed," he murmured softly and the hand on his stomach stopped it's stroking before it continued.  
"Yes," his bed partner murmured from behind him, "can you guess what?"  
"That one isn't that hard," he responded wryly, "the world has ended."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this story/ one-shot._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_~Marwana_


End file.
